Maybe
by Stranger of the Night
Summary: A one-shot written in the perspective of Erin Hunter's Rainwhisker of ThunderClan. "Maybe one day, everything would be all right, as it did before." Please read and review! SwallowtailxRainwhisker


Please enjoy.

* * *

_The beginning._

It was a Gathering when we first met. Too worried that I would mess up, I sat at the edge of Fourtrees. I had lost Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw in the crowd, and I was too shy to socialize with the other apprentices my age. Most already had their friends, and I had felt too uncomfortable to intrude in other conversations. It was then I saw you. You were sitting a few tail-lengths from me, watching the cats with anxiety and interest. Perhaps it was your first Gathering as well; at that time, I did not know.

Tentatively, I padded closer to you, wondering if it was the right thing to do. I was worried that you would shun me, but then I knew there was nothing to fear when you gazed at me with your beautiful green eyes of yours. Both of us touched noses in greeting, as I recall. You said your name was Swallowpaw, and I responded with excitement that I was Rainpaw, ThunderClan apprentice.

It was a moment of silence until I had asked you about your Clan. You were happy to answer, telling me about all the fun and luxuries of living in RiverClan. I could tell you didn't want to reveal a lot of your Clan life, afraid I would use it to go against RiverClan, but I had ignored it, and asked you to play.

Your eyes flickered hesitantly, mumbling that you weren't sure if you were allowed to play with another Clan apprentice at the Gathering. I had laughed that time, saying to you it was all right. Maybe it was my carefree personality at that time that made you agree. But that didn't matter much.

Soon, we were rolling and swiping, racing and leaping under the towering dappled trees until we were out of breath. Then we sat next to each other to hear the concluding words of Tallstar, my pelt brushing yours. At that time, I knew, both of us were friends. We bid each other goodbye and departed for our respective Clans. I had left feeling elated and exuberant, making my littermates wonder what in StarClan had brightened me so much. It was you, of course that cheered me up so much in the next three days.

Then, famine had drifted through ThunderClan territory, and you were forgotten. I spent most of my days hunting for my Clan, for I was a warrior now, Rainwhisker, and my loyalty to ThunderClan was above everything else. I barely glanced at the RiverClan border even once as I tried my best to provide food for Ferncloud and her starving kits, as well as the weakening elders that were slowly diminishing, one by one.

Our next meeting was unexpected. All the Clans were on the move, led by the six cats that had "abandoned" their Clans for a long period of time. I was standing beside Sootfur, sharing my thoughts of the prophecy and the perilous journey ahead. Sootfur was in the middle of talking when you appeared. Your dark brown pelt was as stunning as I remembered it from the Gathering, though you were thinner from lack of prey and your green eyes were dull and tired.

Sootfur, seizing his chance to leave, trotted away to speak with the other warriors from other Clans. You looked startled when I touched your flank with my tail-tip. I told you my name was Rainwhisker now, and you responded with your same, striking voice that your name now was Swallowtail. After a brief moment of awkward silence, I had begun to chat with you, and you seemed as comfortable as you did when you were playing with me in the Gathering. I still remember that I had let you rest on my shoulder when you were exhausted from the seemingly never-ending trek to Ravenpaw's barn.

We didn't sleep together, though. You said you were still a RiverClan cat even though the Clans were mixing together, and you slept with the RiverClan cats after finishing a rat with me. I didn't mind. Having you as a friend was good enough.

When the Clans had finally agreed to live beside the lake, I knew that I loved you. I wanted to have your dark brown pelt beside me every night, and your green eyes blinking at me drowsily when I woke you up. I never wanted you out of my sight, and when I saw you speaking with Dustpelt when I had gone away hunting, I would always feel a slight twinge of jealousy, even though Dustpelt had Ferncloud.

But you were still a RiverClan cat. This time, our farewells were hardly the happy meows at that Gathering. When it was made clear that we were to leave to our own territories today, you looked up at me. My heart fluttered as your soft green eyes burned into mine. Slowly, I twined my tail with yours. I could see the surprise on your face, but it quickly disappeared. You pressed your muzzle into my chest gently, and I felt a rush of protectiveness come over me. I swear it was the best moment of my life. I didn't care if anyone saw our exchange. That moment, it was only you and me.

I was ready to burst into bliss when I was allowed to go to the Gathering. I was dying to see you, and I hoped you did too. I didn't even wait for Firestar to signal we were allowed to go when I bounded away, on the lookout for your gorgeous brown pelt and dazzling green eyes. Soon enough, I found you, in the front of the crowd. Obviously, being the careless cat I was, I immediately licked your ear. It was an embarrassing moment for me, for Leopardstar was watching when I asked you how prey was running. Thank StarClan I didn't say anything inappropriate.

We lost contact when ThunderClan was injured by badgers. My leg was broken, and it was hard to travel far even after Leafpool had treated it. Still, I managed to drag myself to the WindClan border to get a drink. When I gazed across the moors, I thought of you. I imagined your sweet scent and your warm coat brushing mine as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I wouldn't have thought you would be there, in front of me, as real as ever. I quickly tried to scramble to my paws so I could look strong in front of her, but I couldn't.

You licked my shoulder, telling me how you missed me in the last Gathering and how you thought I was dead. I still remember that I had reassured you, murmuring to you that I was alive and would heal and be as strong as ever. You stared at me, and for once, there was no love or happiness in the green pools of yours.

I asked you what was bothering you. I still remember precisely what happened that sorrowful day. You inhaled sharply, before pouring out that I worried you sick and that she couldn't sleep for so long. You told me that you couldn't stand it anymore, and that our relationship was over. I was shocked, unable to respond before you briskly raced away over the moors, too quick for me to give chase with my broken leg.

Perhaps it was because there was no "happily ever after" in life. I had watched you leave, making sure that every bit of you was out of sight before I hauled myself back to camp, my paws heavy with shame and regret. If only I didn't try to be the hero and attack the badger without any plans. If I didn't, I would be fine, as healthy as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and you wouldn't have needed to worry about me.

My leg had healed, just like I had promised you, and I was as strong as I could be. I worked hard for ThunderClan, but your parting words still nagged me, day and night. I still had to be fearless and brave for Sorreltail and her kits. There was a storm one night. I had curled up in the warriors' den, trying to sleep, when a yowl sounded from the camp entrance. It only took one word to get me on my paws and pelting out of camp. Sorreltail. I nimbly leaped over rocks, trying to get where Sorreltail was. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled through the violent winds and flooding waters.

I did not hesitate even a bit. I safely guided Sorreltail toward the woodland, shaking the dashing rain off my coat. Brackenfur was there to take over the shivering queen. I bounded over to catch up, until I heard a strangling creak that vibrated in my eardrums.

"Go!" I had called to Brackenfur, who had turned, ready to dart over and rescue me. "Save Sorrel–"

Before I could finish my sentence, the oak tree crashed onto me, making me feel dizzy and broken. I lay there, helpless, as specks of black blocked my already blurry vision.

My last thoughts were not of Sorreltail, but of Swallowtail. Maybe she would forgive me. Maybe I could see her in StarClan one day. Maybe one day, everything would be all right, as it did before.

"Willowpelt?" I rasped as I stared at the shimmering form of my mother. "I'm dead, right?"

"Yes, my dear. Come on. I am in charge of guiding you to StarClan." Willowpelt murmured.

I casted one glance at the RiverClan territory, where I knew Swallowtail would be, safe and peaceful before I followed my mother into the blinding light.

_The end._

* * *

The ending kind of sucked. I promise, I did not copy from anyone. If someone has something similar to me, it's because I didn't know. Review? ^-^


End file.
